Falling Skies
by daoluvscwj
Summary: Bella had been lost from the second mass, then soon finds and old friend from the second mass ...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

When we had gotten attacked by aliens I decided to skip school and go to a skate park with my friends, wich saved my life. My mom and younger brother didn't know that I was skipping school, my mom was a kindergarten teacher at the school, my brother was in first grade and I was in the seventh grade. So my mom and brother died. My dad died when I was only five. I went to a different school than my brother and my mom. I was in the same class as my best friend Ben Mason class and I was the one who decided that we should skip school and go to the skate park. He refused but I had forced him.

I was in the 2nd Massachusetts before I was attacked by the aliens, we called them Skitters. They Almost had harnessed me with a living slug like thing to control me and make them their slave. I got lost when the Skitters attacked me because we were moving and I had been left behind. It has been about one year since I last saw the 2nd Mass I've been living on my own and the world hasn't been so nice to me. I was attacked by the Skitters many times and I had been trying to meet the 2nd Mass.

I had found a man with dark brown hair and a dark brown beard, I looked closer and I found out it was Professor Tom Mason father of Ben Mason. I ran over to him, he heard me step on a branch so he turned around with his gun pointed at me. He realized who I was and gave me a big hug. He was second in command in the 2nd Mass. He was on his was back to the 2nd Mass after being on a spaceship for three months.

We finally got back and Ben accidentally shot his father. I was a few feet away and I ran towards him to try to help him, I saw Hal and Ben run towards us too. At first I didn't realize it was them until they were close enough for me to see them. It was pitch dark but there was fire, and it made it easier to see but I couldn't tell who it was. They knew who I was instantly, I stood up and Ben gave me a huge hug.

Pope came up to us and said " Where the hell did you two come from?", I said "Why the hell do care?". I always messed around with him because I thought he was pretty cool, and everybody else was scared of him. When we got back everybody was so happy to see Tom and I.

They rushed Tom to the medical bus, Ben and I went to but Anne said to comfort Ben outside. Ben was sobbing so I brought him to where I was going to set up my tent.

After I calmed Ben down I went to set my navy blue tent up when Ben came up to me and asked

"How are you? Are you okay? Have you been harnessed?"

"Good, yes, and no."

"Well then good, good, and good."

"Now my turn to ask, How are you? Are you okay? Have you been harnessed?"

"I'm fine, yes, yes"

"You were harnessed!?"

"yes but don't be scared of me, Dr. Glass took it off securely."

Ben's POV

Her beautiful black, long, and straight hair was as dark as the midnight sky, and her big and beautiful brown eyes were twinkling like the stars. I had a huge crush on her since we were four years old when I first laid my eyes on her. She was finally done setting up her tent, it was big enough to hold ten people and tall enough for somebody who is 6 ft tall to walk inside of it! There was a small window made of plastic. She asked " Do you want to help me put my stuff inside?"

"Okay."

"When were you harnessed?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember if it hurt when they put it on you?"

"Yes I do remember and it felt like needles going trough my spine."

"Wow I wouldn't be able to even imagine that!"

Bella's POV

After we were done setting up everything I laid down on my sleeping bag. Ben laid down with me and took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Does your back still hurt?"

"No, but it looks weird.

He said "I should go check on my dad to make sure he is alright.", then he left.

The Next Day

Ben's POV

I went to Bella's tent this morning to talk to her but she was still asleep, I could see why it must have been one in the morning and nobody else was awake but me so I stayed in Bella's tent until she woke up.

By the time Bella woke up I had forgotten what I was going say, so I started our conversation with

"Good morning!"

"Why the hell are you in here!?"

"I was going to tell you something, but I forgot so I thought if I stayed I would remember by the time you woke up."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't really know."

she laughed at me and I kissed her forehead then left.

Bella's POV

I wanted to find out what Ben was going to say to me, so I went to find him. As O was looking for him I ran into Hal and asked him if he knew where Ben was but he had no clue, so I decided to go do the medical van where Tom was and I found Ben on my way over so he must not have been with his dad because he came from the opposite direction.

"Do you remember what you were going to say to me?"

"Yes." He brought me into his tent, I asked "Whats up." Then I felt his soft lips press against mine and to me nothing else in the world mattered anymore it was like everything in the world was perfect. When we broke apart he put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, I was staring into his eyes and he was looking into mine too.

I said "What was that?"

"I kissed you."

"Yeah but why"

"I've liked you since we were twelve and I finally had the courage to tell you."

I thought that was sweet. I kissed him again then left

The Next Day

I was with Hal and Maggie looking for Ben, when we found him he was with Matt, Matt had a riffle . Hal scowled at them and told Matt to go to back to camp. Ben said "I just don't want them to take him away like they did to me," Hal started to walk away "Or your girlfriend Karen!" Hal rushed at him but Ben easily pushed him down by simply squeezing his fists.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"What the hell Ben!" I said. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, why?"

"Are sure?"

"Look I don't need people always worrying about me, I don't need anyone fighting about me, and I don't think I even need you!"

"Whats gotten into you!?" When I said that I think he realized everything that he was saying, so he had stopped there and just walked away.

Later I went looking for him, I had looked in the medical van first because I thought he would be there but he wasn't there so I had to check everywhere. Finally I found him with Matt. I said "I hope you know I was looking everywhere for you."

"I should've guessed."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I was kidding." He kissed me.

Later:

Me and Ben were in the Med Van, we were watching Tom as he was sleeping, than he just started bleeding again! I told Ben to find Dr. Glass while Lourdes and I try to see what wrong.

Dr. Glass and Ben rushed in, and Lourdes tried to re-patch the wound. Lourdes told me to go with Ben, and she pulled the curtain. I took him outside as Hal rushed to us and told us that there are mechs coming and that they needed Ben.

Hal told me to go with him into the med van and help Lourdes and Dr. Glass to re-patch Tom's wound. The mech started passing through. Dr. Glass said that I was too scared to concentrate on helping so I had to sit with Hal. I saw Ben hiding and I got worried that the mechs would see them so I had to close my eyes until they were gone.

Finally they were gone and I ran over to Ben and gave him a hug.


End file.
